Closer
by Castlefreak12
Summary: Beckett leaves work early one day, and Castle is curious. He decides to go to her apartment to see her. Her does not expect her to be upset and crying, so he tries to help her.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my first fanfic, so don't be too demanding. My friend encouraged me to do this, so I did. I LOVE castle, it's my favorite show. Well here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

**-The author**

* * *

><p>She had left the precinct early, she never does that. Castle was worried about her. Beckett refuses to even take a vacation, why would she leave early?<p>

"Hey, guys, you know where Beckett went?" He asked

"No, bro. Sorry" Said Esposito, so he looked to Ryan . "Nope, maybe she needed a personal day."

"Alright. I'm gonna go down to the mourge." Castle stated, walking off. Ryan and Esposito shared a look, shaking their heads.

"Man, he so wants her." Chuckled Esposito, Ryan chuckled in agreement.

* * *

><p>Down in the morgue, Castle pushed through the double doors, expecting to see Lanie. The ME was nowhere in sight, instead grumpy old Perlmutter was performing an autopsy. Not wanting to strike up conversation with the odd man, Castle pivoted and walked back out the way he came. Thinking, she would have told him if there was a lead, she trusted him. She would've told him if something was wrong, wouldn't she? They'd become a lot closer in the past month or so, enough to be labeled good friends AND partners. He cherished their friendship, but still yearned for more.<p>

Making his decision, weighing the pros and cons, he decided to go home, Make dinner for Alexis and his Mother, and then go to Beckett's apartment. He got out of the elevator, and walked out to he sidewalk. Hailing a cab, Castle realized it was raining. he quickly got inside and ran off the address to the driver.

* * *

><p>Once to the loft, he unlocked the door and called out to Alexis, she came down the stairs and greeted him with a kiss on the cheek.<p>

"Hey Dad, how was your day?" Alexis prompted

"It was fine, pumpkin. How was yours?"

"Great! I got an A on my Physics test!"

"That's fantastic! Hey, listen, Alexis, is it alright if I make dinner for you and Grams and then head out? Beckett lefy work early today and I'm worried about her, I was going to go to her apartment for a while." He asked, worried she would feel dejected.

"No, thats fine. In fact, can I invite Paige and Amanda over, and instead we make homemade pizza? We'll be good, I promise." Alexis questioned excitedly.

"That's a great idea, but don't take too much of a mess. And NO boys!"

"Alright dad, thanks! And darn, let me call Matt and cancel. Kidding! Totally kidding!" She added.

"Not cool" he said shaking his head. "but have fun, Alexis. I'll text you before i come home, okay?"

"Bye, Dad! Love you!" Alexis yelled, already running up the stairs.

* * *

><p>Castle decided to take another cab. He hailed one, and told Beckett's address to the driver. The cab drive seemed to take forever. Castle stared out the window at the rain. Once, at a stoplight he looked to see a couple in front of a market, the man bent to kiss his girlfriend, resting a hand on her protruding baby bump, the woman smiled through the kiss, and placed a hand atop the one her partner had resting on her belly. Castle sighed. He thought to himself 'I want that, so bad. With Beckett, and nobody else.' He started to day dream about the possibilities. He shook the fairytale thoughts out of his head, scolding himself.<p>

Before he knew it, he had arrived at Beckett's apartment. He paid the driver and told him to keep the change. The driver yelled his thank you as Castle hopped out of the cab and dashed to the doors. The doorman opened the door and nodded a greeting. Castle approached the elevator, and pressed the 'up' button. Once inside, thankful for the lack of company, he awaited the arrival of the 4th floor. Aftyer what seemed like ages, he exited the elevator, instinctivly walking towards Beckett's apartment. He knocked on the door, waiting. No reply. He knocked again. And again. Finally, starting to get worried, he pulled out his wallet and used the 'emergency' key she had given him.

He contemplated using it. He has never used it, and doesn't want her to be mad at him. Taking the risk, he puts the key in the lock, turns it, and walks inside. He looks around her apartment and sees nothing. It's dark, but wait. There's a sound, a sob. Following the noise, it leads to a closed door, probably her bedroom. Oh god, Kate Beckett's bedroom. He opens the door, and is shocked at he sight before him. He sees Beckett, curled up in a ball on the floor, leaned against her dresser, sobbing. It breaks his heart.

"Beckett... Beckett, its me, Castle."

"Go away!" She sobs.

"No way. What's wrong?" He says, crouching down next to her, his hand resting on her knee.

"Nothing! Just let me be! Please, Castle. I can't... I don't want..." she trails off, interupted by Castle "No, Beckett. We're friends, let me help you, comfort you, something!"

"Castle..." She pleas, he takes this as a sign, and scoots closer to her. "I've got you, shh. Beckett...KAte, it'll be alright."

Beckett quieted a bit, and snuggled closer to Castle. He tenatively wrapped her in a hug, pulling her back flush against his chest. "C,mon, lets go to the couch." He whispered. She made no attempt to move, so taking matters into is own hands, he picked her up like a child, and carried her out of her bedroom and in to the living room. Castle sat her down on the couch, and plopped down next to her, sighing. "Look at me, Kate." She glanced at him, still crying, and murmered "No, I look terrible." Castle moved to he side and brushed her hair out of her face, placing a finger under her chin, forcing her to look up at him.

"Do you want something to drink? Tea, water, anything?" He looked hopeful, hoping to get some response.

She shook her head. Looking down, she began to cry again. He was clueless, he wanted to hold her, but didn't want to overstep. Taking his chances, he pulled her into his arms. More willingly than he would have thought, she snuggled closer. For what seemed to take hours, she stopped crying, and rested her head on Castle's shoulder.

* * *

><p>Castle had lost track of the time, but looked at his watch. It was 3:09 AM. Great, it had been hours. He snet a quick text to Alexis, knowing she'd still be up with her friends. He Got up, and stretched out his back. Looking down at Kate on the couch, he decided to take her back to her bedrrom. He picked her up like earlier and carried her to her bed. Balancing Beckett in one arm, he pulled back the covers and set her down. He tucked her in and placed a kiss in her hair, lingering a little longer than completely necessary. He turned to leave, but heard her call out his name. She whispered "Stay." just loud enough for him to hear. Castle took off is shoes and crawled in bed behind her. She snuggled up against him, and his mind shouted with glee. Kate Beckett is snuggling in a BED with ME!<p>

A vibration in his back pocket awoke him, a text from Alexis, looking at it, he replyed. He texted Ryan and Esposito to tell the captain Kate wouldn't be in today. It was already past 2 in the afternoon, and Beckett was still asleep. He buried his nose in her hair and smelled. Cherries. Just what he thought. He settled back to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was the first chapter! Yay! I don't know how great that is, but it was my first. Please review, crtique is welcome! Ideas for upcoming chapter?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Second chapter! Hope you like it! Remember to review! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything!**

* * *

><p>Beckett awoke with a start. She felt a warm body pressed against her backside. Hmmm… It's cozy, she thought. Suddenly the warm thing moved. Oh god, she thought, what happened last night? And who the hell is in my bed? She turns to see a sleeping Richard Castle. 'He is cute when he sleeps…' she pushes that thought out of her mind and focuses on what happened. It all comes back to her, the crying, hugging, her asking him to stay. God, she feels like such an idiot!<p>

"Castle! Castle! Wake up!" Beckett shakes him. He stirs, but fails to open his eyes. With one final shake, he is awake. "Wha…" "Castle! What happened last night? Did we…" Castle shakes his head, trying to clear it. "Nothing happened. What time is it?" Beckett looked at the alarm clock on her night stand.

"About 5... In the evening" My god, Beckett thought, we slept that long? He came over at about 7 last night, and we didn't go to bed for a while, so we slept more than 12 hours!

"Look, Castle, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have… You should get back to Alexis and Martha. You shouldn't have come here last night, I…" She backtracked seeing his hurt look. "I didn't… I just…I needed time alone, I'm sorry I was emotional."

"No, don't be sorry, I wanted to help you. Tell me what's wrong, you can trust me, please just done close yourself off to me." He pleaded.

"Castle, no" she stated more firmly "I just want to be alone, I don't need your help." she tried to be firm, but even she knew it was a lie, she wanted to be held. She didn't want to be alone, but she was scared of what may lie ahead.

"Kate, don't tell yourself that. I am not leaving. You don't have to tell me anything…yet. But you at least need to eat, and take a shower."

"Fine, I would not agree to this if it were anyone else, you know." "Alright, well, go ahead and get a shower, and then we'll order takeout. I'll wait…out there."

Beckett, still reluctant, headed for her bathroom. She turned on the water and decided on a shower. Stepping out of her clothes, she looked in the mirror. She almost shrieked aloud at the being looking back at her. Her entire body was red and flushed, and blotchy. Her hair was in the messiest bun ever, and her eyes were puffy and red, as well as her lips. "How could he stand to look at me?' she thought. She looked terrible, her worst. Deciding the water was hot enough, she stepped under the spray.

Once out, Kate Beckett felt better, she was clean shaven, her hair was smooth again, her body was scrubbed viciously, and her eyes were less red. She debated what to wear, it's just Castle. But then again, it's CASTLE. She finally settled on some black yoga pants and a white v-neck t-shirt. Satisfied with her appearance, she walked out to the living room where Castle lay in the armchair.

"Hey," she says softly. "Hey, how're you doin'?" He asks. "Better." she replies.

"Well, well, well, look who's hungry" Castle remarks, when he hears the angry growl of her stomach.

"Well, Castle what will it be? Your pick this time." "Hmmm… Detective, whatever shall I chose? How about… Chinese? Will that suit your needs?"

"Most certainly will." She says. She is feeling considerably better now. This feels natural, being in her night clothes with Castle, ordering takeout. And wine. She has wine in the pantry!

"Wine, Castle?"

"Certainly, Detective." He says. She goes into the kitchen and pours them each a generous amount of red wine. They sit on the couch, making small talk until they here a knock at the door, signaling the arrival of the food. Castle goes to retrieve the food, and returns with several enormous bags of takeout cartons.

"Did you buy the whole restaurant?" Beckett exclaims, shaking her head.

They eat in silence. Occasionally commenting on how great the food is. Neither have the courage to mention the elephant in the room; why Beckett was crying. After disposing of the food boxes, they had no idea what to do. Castle wants to ask, but he doesn't want to overstep. Beckett is reluctant to tell him, but wants to get it off her shoulders.

"So…" Castle prompts, hesitantly.

"You want to know?" Asks Beckett.

"Not if you don't want me to." Castle smiles reassuringly.

"I can trust you, can't I? I mean, you won't make any smart-ass comments will you?"

"Always, Kate." His words made her insides melt to warm goo. Gosh, all that man could do to her with only two words was astounding.

They head to the kitchen to talk, it seems like the best place to Kate. She sits on the little island in the middle, Castle sitting next to her, side to side. She sighs, about to tell him. She knows she can trust him, but that may be the issue. If she trusts him, she can trust him with her heart. And he has the potentail to break her heart, seeing he has two failed marriges and a bad track record to back that up. She takes a deep breath and prepares.

* * *

><p><strong>How do you like it! Chapter three up next! Read and review! Ideas are totally welcome!<strong>


End file.
